User talk:Fairly/Archive 3
This is the third archive of my talk page. RE: Pokemon type character Did you know there is is a character in the KND episodes that look like Ash from the Anime?Numbuh26 19:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of this I am very aware. I had a fangirl attack because my Pokemon obsession is always quite active. (: fairly 20:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I first noticed him in Operation A.R.C.H.I.V.E. I thought i saw him in another episode but my stupid brother deleted it before i had a chance to give it a second look and write down the appearences and cameos for that episode Hey I also have an obsession with Pokemon as well (I have Pokemon Emerald,Ruby,Sapphire,Fire Red, and Leaf Green(MIA) for GBA and Pokemon Platium for DS),just tought i let you know Numbuh26 20:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I have all the DS games and ummmmm...LG, Ruby (dead battery), Emerald, Silver (dead battery), Crystal, and Blue. c: fairly 06:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I used to have the orignal games Red,Blue,Yellow special Pikachu edtion and Gold Silver and Crystal versions but someone jacked them so i don`t have `em anymore but i plan on getting one of the new gamesNumbuh26talk of darkness 17:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) What exactly is the Problem System Report? Excuse me for asking Supreme Leader Numbuh 212, but on Numbuh 303's talk page, you mentioned the 'Problem System Report'. I looked at the MOS and Community Portal but couldn't find anything on it. What exactly is the Problem Report System? --Violets and Roses 23:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Has Anyone Has anyone on the Code Module heard from Primeman or 209? I keep contacting them and no response from them >( I have no idea what going on with thatNumbuh26talk of darkness 18:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) How do you archive? How do you do the archiving?Numbuh26FEELING OF 00:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) um..I am kinda of an idiot when it comes to certain computer stuff am I suppose to make a new page when I archive?Numbuh26Talk Time 23:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks fairly it works now but earlier when i did it i forgot to like it:) but i got it linked now so every thing is cool beans nowNumbuh26Talk Time 22:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you know Do you know how to change the font color on the user pageNumbuh26Talk Time 20:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Toiletnator page Can you move the Toiletnator page to The Toiletnator since most characters on this show call him that? If not, can you take out the word "the" because at the top of the article is called Toiletnator, yet at the beginning of the article it's spelled "The Toiletnator?" Zap Spit it out! 00:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Fix the Main Page. You messed it up.--'NinjaSheik' 04:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sector G If by 'information' you mean about the operatives, then that was already on the page, someone else added that. I just created the articles for them. By the way, I am wondering if my kidsnextdoorfanfiction wikia could be official partners with the knd wiki. Numbuh 1138 03:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Numbuh 256, Numbuh 2400, and Tom Kenny are in need of deletion. Created by a anonymous users.--'NinjaSheik' 18:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Delete Operation: S.A.V.E.. An idiot created it.--'NinjaSheik' 16:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) More vandalism. Delete Cc, Numbuh 4-30teen7, B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.S., Numbuh 846,882, Sector Unknown 9, Toxic Town, Operation: S.I.C.K.E.R, Operation: N.E.W, Operation archives, Intruders in the Park. Come on, already! What's taking you so long to delte these things? If it were me, I could've done it in 5 minutes! EDIT: All right, that's it! Can you please right me the rights of admin, so I can delete these piece of trash in 5 minutes flat? Then, you can go ahead and take the rights back. I'm tired of waiting to see these disgrace on the CM! Oh yeah, and when you get the chance, block this brat!--'NinjaSheik' 03:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The following is on the deletion list and says to contact the administrator ASAP: * Numbuh 303 * Numbuh 324 * Numbuh 786 * Category:Children Villains * Category:Evil operatives that becomes teen/villain * File:Smaller and cooler 362 figure by Winnie Beatles.jpg *KND Code Module:Manual of Style * File:800px-Lexus LFA 001.jpg * Cc Tom Kenny *Somehow I doubt that the Manual of Style needs to be deleted but it had Template:Deleteon it ~[[User:Sudrii Kavas|'The Great Creator of Crytonicle']](Chatroom| |My Workshop) 07:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) New one for you~ E.LE.P.H.I.N.D.E.R. EDIT: Someone uploaded fan-content ot the CM.--'NinjaSheik' 19:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) The kid's at it again. She uploaded another fan-made picture.--'NinjaSheik' 16:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Sector 17 and Sector O are in need of deletion. Created by an anonymous idiot.--'NinjaSheik' 20:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Sector t. Created by anonymous idiot.--'NinjaSheik' 04:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Another idiot creating a stupid page. Numbuh 5 dies needs to be deleted.--'NinjaSheik' 21:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Another one~ Operation: Z.O.M.B.I.. --'NinjaSheik' 21:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Useless~ Surpreme Leader. --'NinjaSheik' 00:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Images Greetings, fairly! Umm, I was wondering something. I've noticed a lot of poor quality images around the Wiki, especially on Count Spankulot's page. If you would like, I could possibly replace them if needed. I have some episodes in nice quality, and can get pretty clear screenshots for them. Would you like me to do so? P.S.: I sincerely apologize if I'm being a bother. --InterestingNit 02:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I'll do what I can about the images then. --InterestingNit 05:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Admins Are you an admin? Or do you know of any admins I could talk to? Perry the platypus 15:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Am I ready to be an admin? Sorry if I'm not suppose to be asking. :P~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 04:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Then can you let me know when I am ready? :)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 17:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem with page Someone locked the page Sector Z and there is somthing I would like to edit on the page. Do you think you could unlock it? Perry the platypus 00:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) The two girls of sector Zs names say unknown, but most people think their names are Numbuhs 0.3 - Ashley, 0.5 - Ogie Perry the platypus 18:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) That's just speculation. We won't have that here. No more lies.--'NinjaSheik' 18:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks fairly. i got it. Perry the platypus 17:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Idea Forum Do you think you can put this on the main page? Forum:KND Code Module Idea Spot It's a forum where users can show ideas. So, is a good idea? :)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 22:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) W.R.A.S.L.E.R. The page called W.R.A.S.L.E.R. should be changed to W.R.A.S.L.E. because there is no second r in W.R.A.S.L.E. 17:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) No, there is another R. The picture of the 2x4 specs even shows it. :\ fairly 18:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Operation W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. umm...when you click on episodes the side it supposed to show all the episodes but i noticed operation w.h.i.t.e.h.o.u.s.e is missing. soo...maybe you can fix that. =) - no signature...no account =) Oh, we're apparently having problems with categories as of late. Especially regarding the episodes, I've noticed. It's weird. The categories get eaten by the page or something, but when you go to edit the page, the category will be there. So we basically have to put the Episode category twice on some pages. Thanks for pointing that out, though. There are a lot of episodes like that. Also, you could get an account... C: fairly 05:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) please take me seriously i see two episodes a day read my talk page and pcgames talk page the message above is mine Shastareno2 07:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC)shastareno2 Sector t... Umm, fairly, I hate to be a bother, but I've noticed a fan content uploader here. Their Sector t page was put up for deletion, but the user just turned the page back. They seem determined to leave their fan content page up. I figured I should notify you of this. --InterestingNit 18:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) for some reason I can't see the information on Operation spinach Numbuh 22:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh yea i was trying to type in that sorry if i did something wrong by typing this on yours im new no not you but its just that everyone who i talk to sounds like they think that i dont know what im talking about granted i am confused about a lot of things but i do know that i was right about the changes i made to operation virus and operation outbreak watch the episodes n pcgames does not know what hes talking about !!!!!!!!!!!! ok iwill but its just that i dont know how to do all those things Shastareno2 08:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC)shastareno2 Page needs delation and something else.... Hello Fairly, This page needs to be delated (click on Page to vist the page) becuase we already have one here and dosent have the : after the n. Also This User Called Shastareno2 who Needs to be blocked on Operation: V.I.R.U.S. and Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. becuase he is saying in the trivia that its a story arc starting for Operation: V.I.R.U.S. to Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. Wich is NOT TRUE i told him on his talk page to prove that its not true and edit it out on what he said about the story arc. but then on August 2nd he put what he said about the story arc back. That is all...... Pcgames101 22:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Attention need help editing In the category 'reformed villians' i think that negative numbuh 2 should be in this category. In operation it a picture says 'numbuh three shots a t.a.g.g. missile at numbuh two, note that shots is not a word. sorry i dont know how to sign the page Shastareno2 00:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC)shastareno2 Im sorry again i did not see numbuh 2's name. Sector Request from Numbuh12000 thanx for the welcome Numbuh 212 ma'am I want to be in a sector so can u ask second in command plz? thanx Numbuh12000 06:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh12000Numbuh12000 06:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes ma'am! Sry I didn't know but why do u prevent others from editing operatives such as Numbuh 5? sry. Numbuh12000 07:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000Numbuh12000 07:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) PS: I dont rly think im a good editor. :c help help how do u do those long line thingies like ARCHIVE and a long line dividing the sections Numbuh12000 07:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000Numbuh12000 07:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Cuz im new here and im not familiar with the settings. any way g2g 2 bed bye seeya tomorrow Numbuh12000 07:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 07:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh 212 ma'am, I just edited the Community Portal page, cuz I found a few spelling errors. Grammar is spelled with an "a" not an "e". And in "actually" u had the letters mixed up. Same with "quality". Anyway I hope u can thank me for that. Numbuh12000 19:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 19:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey everyone go to sectort.wikia.com its the 20 year old guy who wrote the mystical story of Sector T fairy! Hey fairly i want u to read my blog post, and only 8 more edits to go sry i forgot to sign Numbuh12000 00:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 00:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) PS: Check out my blog post! PLZ read my blog post. Numbuh12000 01:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 01:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Numbuh12000 07:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 07:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That's ok. Numbuh12000 17:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 17:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Are there any other negative operatives out there? Negative Numbuh 12000 17:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC)$ Negative Numbuh 12000 $Negative Numbuh 12000 17:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Page Needs to be delated This page needs to be delated. Pcgames101 21:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) help help I have a negative twin. Numbuh12000 17:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC)<3 $Numbuh12000$ <3 Numbuh12000 17:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) HI how do you join a sector in KND module? hey fairly, what do i have to do to get in a KNDmodule sector? (sorry if i asked this already- .-) She prefers if you use proper grammar. Also please sign your talk posts next time. Numbuh12000 22:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC)<3 $Numbuh12000$ <3 Numbuh12000 22:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh 12000.1 Numbuh12000 00:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 00:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) yep Numbuh12000 00:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 00:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Numbuh12000 07:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 07:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) when did you get back? Numbuh12000 21:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 21:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) when did you log on? Numbuh12000 06:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 06:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) HA HA HA! IT WAS I WHO SAID TO STOP EDITING MUFFY JENKINS, NOT THAT PATHETIC UNKNOWN USER! IT IS I NEGATIVE NUMBUH 12000! $ Negative Numbuh12000 $ 06:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Negative Numbuh 12000$ Negative Numbuh12000 $ 06:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC)